Comforting The Coyote
by CanzetYote
Summary: Oneshot. Self-insert. Just a little cuddling and tear-licking fantasy I have involving Tech E Coyote. Enjoy, if this doesn't creep you out too badly.


**NOTE:** _I thought I was above writing fics like this, I really thought I was but in the end, I need to vent. I know this may sound silly and many of you may think I'm weird but I have a HUGE mancrush on Tech E Coyote. Anyway, here is when it gets even weirder: I came across this one fic where the Loonatics thought they lost Zadavia and Tech starts crying and every time I read it, I fantasized cuddling Tech and kissing his tears from his muzzle. It's just those beautiful golden eyes, that long sexy snout, that big brain of his and his overall cute personality._

_This fic shouldn't be taken too seriously as it is very different from most of my work. It's a self-insert vent piece about me comforting Tech. I know posting this may blow up in my face but I'm sick of being in the dark about this. I guess it's time to let my voice be heard._

Tech sat alone in his room when he heard a knock on his door, "Come in."

I entered Tech's bedroom and sat down on his bed next to him. He turned to face me, "Kurt, Zadavia and Ace didn't make it."

"I'm sorry." I replied, gently rubbing the coyote's back, "I really wish there was something I could say."

"Kurt, they saved my life..." Tech choked out, "If it wasn't for them, I'd..."

And with that, the coyote completely broke down. I unbuttoned my shirt a little and hugged him close. I could feel Tech's hot tears rolling down the surface of my bare chest as he buried his muzzle into my chest while I started to slowly massage his back. I realized that he was mourning the loss of a couple of dear friends and I truly felt sorry for him but it didn't change the fact that the sensation of the coyote's tears against my bare skin oddly turned me on. After about 10 minutes, he finally broke away.

"I just miss them so much." Tech wept, rivers of his warm tears running down his muzzle and collecting at the tip of his nose as he hung his head. I leaned in close to Tech's face and started licking the salty drops of his tears from his nose and muzzle with my tongue. His tears tasted bitter yet oddly pleasant as I licked them from his long, handsome snout.

After about 7 licks to his muzzle and nose, Tech pulled away and gazed up at me, blinking those beautiful gold eyes of his. I gasped, "I'm sorry, I just couldn't control myself. I know it's sleazy to comfort you like that at a time like this and you probably need your alone time. I just wanted to kiss and lick your tears away because I think your kind of well...cute."

Tech found himself blushing under his green fur, "Kurt, I...well, the massage you gave me felt good, I'll admit. So uh...I take it you're enjoying the taste of my lachrymal fluid, huh?"

I just petted Tech and scratched him behind the ears, "I really hate to see you suffering to be honest. If it makes you feel better, if you were crying tears of joy or laughter, I'd kiss them away all the same."

Tech just chuckled a bit, "Normally, I'm not much of a crier. There's a few movies that make me cry, though."

"I don't usually cry at movies." I replied, "I've choked up before but I only really cried at movies when I was a kid."

"I see." The coyote replied, lowering his head.

I frowned and started massaging Tech's back again, "You sure you'll be all right?"

A tear trailed down Tech's muzzle and onto his black nose, leaving a damp, salty line down his long snout as he spoke, "I think so."

I learned forward and kissed Tech's tear off his nose, savoring it's saline taste on my tongue and licked the tear track from the coyote's handsome muzzle, "It'll be all right, Tech. These thinks take time." I said as I continued to massage the heartbroken canine.

Tech just leaned into my arms and much to my surprise, the genius coyote nuzzled me with one final tear rolling down his nose, "Thank you so much for your concern, Kurt."

I nodded quietly, and licked the tear from Tech's nose with my tongue before it could fall. He just nuzzled closer and the two of us snuggled up together, falling asleep in each other's arms, warm and cozy.

Tech needed that comfort. Tech deserved that comfort.

The end.

**NOTE:** _Well...this is certainly the most awkward fanfic I've ever worked on. A human-on-furry tear licking fetish piece involving Tech E Coyote. *sarcasm* Nope, nothing odd about this. No siree bob. I decided against writing anything too smutty on this. Just some fluffy cuddling...and licking. Still gonna rate it T, though._


End file.
